Robo-Cone Zombie
|flavor text = Zombie engineers considered the orange cone the height of zombie protective technology. It wasn't until they perfected the design for the Robo-Cone that someone remembered the bucket.}} Robo-Cone Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future. It has enough health to survive an attack from instant kills like Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno. A Plant Food powered blast from Citron can instantly kill it, though it blocks the plasma ball from the Citron and prevents zombies behind it from being damaged. Like the other robot zombies, it uses its robotic arms to eat plants with its metal sharp teeth, instead of crushing it. This zombie has a slightly higher toughness than Knight Zombie and Blockhead Zombie but is also slightly slower. Description The Robo-Cone Zombie, as its namesake, is a mechanized walker designed to resemble a cone that moves in a slow fashion. Atop the machine there's a yellow siren that plays in order to signify its arrival on the lawn along with its footsteps. As a reference to Plants vs. Zombies, the machine's color is similar to the headwear the Conehead Zombie uses but unlike the cone worn by zombies it is made of metal which allows it to sustain a lot of damage from enemy attacks. The spherical window allows the driver to see out of the machine without leaving it unprotected. On the left portion of the machine, it has a lot of control buttons and red and green sirens respectively while in the middle portion, it has a mouth that is used to eat plants. Its limbs extend to attack plants using its scissor-shaped fingers. It has six legs, three on each side, with blue shoes at the bottom. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Stiff The armor-plated cone offers phenomenal protection for its pilot. Zombie engineers considered the orange cone the height of zombie protective technology. It wasn't until they perfected the design for the Robo-Cone that someone remembered the bucket. Overview The Robo-Cone Zombie absorbs 125 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 18, 36, 54, 72, 90, and 108 normal damage shots before dying at 125 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies General The Robo-Cone Zombie has very high toughness (and slow speed), but no special abilities. An E.M.Peach will disable the Robo-Cone Zombie for a short while. A Citron will deal heavy damage to a Robo-Cone Zombie. Even though it is unnecessary to use a Tile Turnip, put a Laser Bean and Citron together on the same tile (it does not matter where the tiles you put) and then feed Plant Food on one of them to deal massive damage at the Robo-Cone Zombie. Use the Magnifying Grass wisely against the Robo-Cone Zombie because you need to have at least 250 sun to kill it. Take advantage of its speed. Using a Potato Mine may greatly help you do great damage, as it is slow, making the Potato Mine have more time to arm itself. Another attacking plant can damage it during the time it takes the Potato Mine to arm, as long as it can defeat the Robo-Cone Zombie in 35 hits. Terror from Tomorrow Robo-Cone Zombies and Gargantuar Primes are very dangerous and considered to be the true threats in this Endless Zone. These and all other large machined zombies require a lot of peas (including fire and napalm ones) to destroy. You need to have a Cherry Bomb, an E.M. Peach, and Melon-pults (including the Winter Melon). If combined with at least twenty Shield Zombies, Bug Bot Imps, Disco-tron 3000s, and Mecha-Football Zombies (and the Bot Swarm) in one level, they can be very problematic to your defenses and can empty everything on your lawn. You need to have boosted Ghost Peppers, Iceberg Lettuces, and Power Lilies (along with its Imitater versions) for your disposal. Without these plants, this can cause you to risk money on Plant Food and Power-Ups. Avoid using any pea-shooting plant (including Pea-nuts and Torchwoods) when you see all the true threats in one level, as they take tons of fire peas (and the napalm ones) to destroy. Gallery Robo-Cone Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry. Robo-Cone Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Sun Damaged.png|Robo-Cone Zombie in Sun Damaged achievement. RoboConeHD.png|HD Robo-Cone Zombie. ConeRobotBeaten.png|Defeated Robo-Cone Zombie. 91TwHHo34aL._SL1500_.jpg|K'NEX Robo-Cone Zombie. Hypno.png|A hypnotized Robo-Cone Zombie. teaserpin.jpg|Robo-Cone Zombie in a Far Future teaser Piñata Party. Eating Robo Cone.jpg|Robo-cone Zombie ate the player's brains. Trivia *Robo-Cone Zombie, the Disco-tron 3000, the Mecha-Football Zombie, the Pharaoh Zombie (if still in a sarcophagus), the Pianist Zombie, the Barrel Roller Zombie (if it has its barrel), Explorer Zombie (if its torch is lit), the Gargantuars, and Dr. Zomboss's Zombots are the only zombies that are immune from the instant-kill effect of Chili Bean so far. *It has a futuristic neck tie under its mouth. *If it is killed while slowed or stunned by E.M.Peach, the head of the zombie inside will seemingly hit the glass. *The K'nex Action Figure toy of Robo-Cone Zombie is called "Conehead-mech". *According to the almanac, the engineers who made the Robo-Cone based their design on the cone only because they had forgotten about the bucket, which is stronger than the cone. *At the end of the Far Future trailer, the Robo-Cone Zombie is moving its arms to eat. *The player can hear a siren sound out of a Robo-Cone Zombie upon entering the lawn. *If it is killed by a single Sun Bomb, the player gets the Sun Damaged achievement. *It can generate the most amount of sun via Sun Bean, which is 1875 sun. See also *Robot Zombies *Sun Damaged Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed